fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Forbidden Imperial/Chapter 24
Forbidden Imperial (Theme of Series: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5lSwjmgvD4 ) Chapter 24: Problematic Relationships that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=33Vo4pXl5JI The following day at the company, Valencia now works in the culinary artistic office. {Hayward Company, Valencia's Office, Third Floor, 10:00AM} "I love my office, Avalon, thank you." Said Valencia with happiness. "Your welcome, if you need any help please tell Blazer or Sierra." Explained Avalon and leaves to his office. Valencia then goes on her computer monitoring the food productions of the company. {Hayward Company, Blazer's Office, Second Floor, 10:10AM} Blazer is seen finishing his latest document, he gets up to take it to Sierra to analyze it. {Sierra's Office, Third Floor, 10:15AM} ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TabpbaSqlYU "Sierra, I have finished the latest document." Said Blazer, he looks at her with much love, she tries to look away. "Uh..Uh okay give it to me, and leave please." Addressed Sierra trying to avoid eye contact. Blazer then goes up to her. "Sierra can we go out for like, a cup of coffee?" Asked Blazer. Sierra does not understand why Blazer wishes to take her out, knowing its just not right. "You know perfectly I am married, Blazer." Said Sierra with anger. "I meant as friends, or is it you that feels unsure of her own feelings?" Questioned Blazer with a malevolent smile. Avalon then comes into the office, he sees both Blazer and Sierra. "Hmm? What's the matter dear?" Asked Avalon to Sierra who seemed tense. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tpE3pMD7U88 "Well I was asking Sierra if she wanted to go with me to get a coffee, to calm her nerves that she has been having as of late." Explained Blazer with calculation. Avalon finds Blazer's idea absolutely perfect to get Sierra's mind busy. "Yes honey, you should go with Blazer. I want you to go to distract yourself from whatever is keeping you uneasy." Stated Avalon. "But I'm fine really." Said Sierra trying to convince Avalon that she doesn't need to go anywhere. Blazer then tries to grab Sierra diplomatically rushing her to go with him. "Its for your own good. We'll be back later Avalon." Addressed Blazer and leaves with Sierra. {Las Vegas, Star-Bucks, 11:30AM} Blazer and Sierra are seen looking at each other, Sierra is bothered by how Blazer did not listen to her. "I didn't want to come here, you knew that." Said Sierra with anger. "Oh stop it, you know you did actually want to spend time with me." Commented Blazer, smiling. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vft3l97l86U Sierra does not understand why Blazer is smiling. "What is this? Why are you smiling like that?" Asked Sierra with shock. "Look Sierra, I know perfectly you are doubting your feelings. You don't know weather to pick me or Avalon." Explained Blazer with grace. Sierra turns away from Blazer trying to ignore him. "I don't understand what you mean." Said Sierra, nervously. Blazer then grabs her and kisses her with passion, Sierra does not pull away as she actually has been feeling something special for Blazer all along. "See, you do like me. Otherwise you would have slapped me or something." Said Blazer with arrogance. Sierra felt uneasy again, she felt as if she betrayed Avalon. "How could you Blazer? I love Avalon, you know that perfectly." Said Sierra slightly crying. "Then why did you not stop kissing me?" Asked Blazer, knowing her answer perfectly. "I..I need to go." Said Sierra and leaves the little shop in rush. Blazer is seen drinking his coffee and smiling, he is glad Sierra shares the same feelings as he does. "Step by step, Sierra, step by step." Blazer said to himself smiling very gracefully. ends Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QTeL3nW1YSU Category:Forbidden Imperial Category:Chapters Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction Chapters Category:Fan Fiction